Do you remember?
by KatieBess3
Summary: One night is all it takes to change a person's life and young Kagome knows that all too well. Our decisions lead to consequences both positive and negative and when those choices are made, we have nothing to do but to accept what happened because it was our choice to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea I have been working on. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

One night is all it takes to change a person's life. I sometimes wonder if it is fate or chance that things happen in the way that they do. Is there a reason behind everything that happens or is it life giving us a chance to grow into better, stronger people.

I don't blame anyone for the events that happened that night. Everything that took part was out of everyone's hands. Our decisions lead to consequences both positive and negative and when those choices are made, we have nothing to do but to accept what happened because it was our choice to do so.

It makes me wonder if we are all headed on one path predetermined by the gods or if it is our own free will to make the decisions that lead us on the path we choose. I never found the answers to those questions and maybe I'm still looking or maybe I don't care because I chose to do what I did because I made the best out of the situation I had gotten myself into.

It all started that night at our graduation ceremony after party. Everyone from my year was celebrating from having graduated and we did so how any teenager new best, by partying. I remember that I could feel the base thumping through the floor as the music was turned up so high. I was surprised because there were a lot of demons in the room and many of them had sensitive hearing.

The room was dark apart from the flashing lights that had been rigged up around the room. I remember sitting in the corner of the room with some of my mates when they decide to pull me up onto the dance floor to show off. I loved to dance and it had been one of my passions since I was a child. I walk onto the dance floor surrounded by my friends and I start to move. When I danced all of my worried seemed to fall away and I felt inhibited.

I was popular in high school not overly so but enough to get on well with everyone. I gazed around the room as I really got into dancing and I noticed that everyone was drinking and some heavily. I stop dancing and turn to find a spare room to get some fresh air. I call out to my friends and tell them of my plans and they all nod here heads but continue to dance. They were drinking too.

It's was not that I was against drinking but I was very aware when ever alcohol was involved. My father at home was a drinker and I knew all too well what could happen to a person when they had had too much to drink.

After wondering the halls I found a disserted room and walk in, closing the door behind me. Damn these stupid shoes. I pulled them off of my feet and throw them across the room. It was a stupid idea to get dressed in the way that I did. I wore a one strapped dark blue dress that fitted nicely to my body but not overly so and stopped just above my knees. I still had that dress now sitting in the back of my closet however I doubt I would fit into it now.

I stare out of the window at the night sky then I hear the door open and close. "This room is being used." I say to the unwelcome guest and then he turned on the light and I saw who the mystery man was. It was none other than Sesshomaru Taisho. To be honest I had had a crush on this man for a very long time however I knew that it would never happen so I kept it to myself.

He walks over to me and I smell he alcohol on his breath. I freeze. Memories of my father's drunken rages flooded my mind and I was unable to stop what happened next. Sesshomaru pulls me towards the bed in the middle of the room and climes on top of me. It was then that my mind tried to clear and I tried to stop him, to fight my way out from under him and yell at him to stop but it fell on deaf ears. What could a human girl do against the advances of a male demon?

To be truthful he wasn't unkind or violent but I had wished for my first time to be in a loving relationship and not at a drunken party.

The next morning I decided to gather myself together and confront him on his actions that night. I had a whole string of accusations to throw at him for what he had done. I rounded the corner with curses on the tip of my tongue then I caught the sight of his appearance. He looked so dishevelled and broken that I didn't know what to do. I guessed that he was truly sorry for what had happened and I was contemplating on forgiving him or making him pay.

I walk over to him and crouch down to look at him slumped against the wall. He was a mess. I hand him some pain killers and a glass of water. I would help him cure his hangover so that he would be conscious when I gave him a verbal bashing. "Thanks Kagome." He said taking the pills. "How was the party last night? Sorry I didn't get to speak with you." With that I crumble. What anger I had at the man was gone and I was filled with a sense of hurt and betrayal. I could feel my eyes start to water as I turned to leave the room. By the time I left I was running down the hall and the tears were streaming down my face. I would never see that ungrateful, selfish, coward of a man ever again.

Three years past and I abandoned my hatred for that man the only thing left that I felt for him was pity. A lot had changed since then and I was now an independent woman with my own house and a job. The house was a small two bedroom but it was mine and I could call it home and my job had been running for a week and I felt as if I was finally finding my place in life. I was working as a designer in a big company and I couldn't believe it. I loved the work and my colleagues and I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

"Are you done with those shirts yet?" Suzanna called from the main room. "I have to show the new designs to the boss to get them approved before we can get them produced." I hadn't met the boss as I had only had the job for a week and it was a quiet job filled with fabric, pins and a whole lot of thread. "I'm here." I say as I rounded the corner carrying armfuls of my newly designed shirts. "Where do you want them?" I ask as I walk through the door, careful not to trip over. "Put them on the desk, the boss will be here any minute." I walk over to the table but I stop before I could lay them on the table as something catches my eye. The boss opens the door and I drop the contents of my arms onto the floor. My eyes fill with dread as my heart sinks. "Sesshomaru."

* * *

**Don't forget to favourite, follow and respond.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks.**

**Katie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews.**

**As this story is in the early stages of development I greatly appreciate any reviews given.**

**Hope you like the update and don't forget to let me know what you think.**

* * *

What do I do? What do I do? My whole body seemed to freeze like the time three years ago. I didn't know what to do. I felt conflicted with the emotions filling up inside of me. I felt the urge to run, to flee away from my problems and my past. I didn't want anyone to know, to know what happened to me. And yet I was confronted with the source of my problems, my secret.

For a moment I fear he knows. He knows what he did to me and what happened. But I know that's wrong. He couldn't know. I made sure of that. He doesn't know, he couldn't know. No one knows.

"I'm sorry sir." I say as I bend down to pick up the scattered clothing in the floor. I gather the shirts back in my arms and put them on the table and turn to make my way out of the room. "Who are you?" He asks. I remind myself of how different I look compared to three years ago however I am still hurt all the same. "Kagome, my name is Kagome. I'm new here." With that I turned and walk quickly out of the door. I felt myself start to panic and found it hard to breathe.

Right then I contemplate quitting my job and moving on to do something else but I banish the thought as I need the income and I wouldn't be able to find such a well paid job with good hours and I would lose a lot by the time I had found a suitable job.

It was no good. I couldn't do anything about Sesshomaru and I had more than just myself to think about now I had someone else in my life. I was not the girl I was three years ago. I had grown, matured and I had accepted what had happened. I would be a mature hound woman and I would act civil with my boss. I smile to myself. It's not like I would see him often anyway. He would be too busy with his work to bother me with mine.

The rest of the day went by without hitch. My designs were approved and I spent the rest of the day designing new articles of clothing and creating the new designed for production. The fabric seemed to run through my fingers as each garment almost seemed to create its self from the cloth.

When it was the end of my working day I packed up my belongings and left the office. I made my way over to the day care that I worked at after hours. This was a place where parents could send their children when they were working. We also looked after some of them at night when it was necessary.

I had always had a special place for children since I was a young girl. Maybe it was due to my abusive father or maybe it was my nonexistent mother. But I always had a soft spot when children were concerned.

The care centre was busy by the time I entered and the children were very lively. I hung my coat up on the hooks and I entered the main room where the main crafts took place. As soon as I entered the room I was covered in little children as they came running up to me. "It's good to see you all too." I yell as they pile on top of me. I pay attention to the young white haired half demon that clings dearly to my side. "How has your day been Inuyasha?" I ask the young boy. He smiles and nods his head enthusiastically. I run my hand through his hair and stroke his ears. "It was really good, I make a new friend." I smile at the young boy. I was glad that he was making new friends. Sometimes he found it hard being a half demon but I'm glad that people were seeing pass this appearance. "So who is it?" I ask. I look down at the little boy and watch him run off into another room and come back with a young girl around the age of five. "This is Rin. She is my friend." She was a lovely little girl with a bubbly personality. She seemed to suit Inuyasha well.

The children played for the next few hours and we ended up doing lots of craft activities. I was getting rather into the crafts and I feel like I had paint in my hair and on my face as well as my clothes. I was glad that I had changed into the spare pair I kept at the day care.

"Kagome," one of the other helpers asked. "Would you mind if you stayed a bit late tonight as I have to go home early as it is my husbands and my anniversary today?" I smile at the woman. I didn't mind waiting behind for the children to go home as I wouldn't want her to miss her special occasion. I had no one waiting at home for me so it didn't matter too much.

All the children had gone home apart from little Rin. She and Inuyasha were playing in the back. I heard a knocking on the door and I went to get Rin ready to go home. "I'll be there in a minute." I called from the back. I directed Rin toward the door with her backpack filled with the crafts we had done today. I opened the door and I was greeted with a rather unexpected face.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" I ask, puzzled at his appearance. He was standing at the door briefcase in hand with his jacket slung over his arm. "I'm here for Rin. You?" He asked taking the hand of Rin as she walked out of the door. "I work here." I announced proudly. I saw him arch an eyebrow at my answer. "I had best be off. I will see you at work." I nod my head but my mind was far away. A child, he had a child and a human child at that. She was around the age of five so that meant that he must have had her around the age of 17. How did he keep it a secret and who was the mother?

I turn and enter the day care to lock up the centre. I help Inuyasha into his coat, grab Inuyasha's backpack and my bag and coat as we leave the centre. I lock the door behind me and grab his hand as we make our way back. "Let's go home my boy."

* * *

**Don't forget to the favourite, follow and review.**

**Thanks. Till next time,**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews they are greatly appreciated. I hope you like the update and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

Inuyasha sat on my lap as we watched the TV. There wasn't much on but I was content just to have him in my arms. I didn't get to see him much of the day sadly as I had to work however I made sure to play with him when I arrived at the care centre.

I had started working there when I was still in high school and volunteered after school and weekends. Eventually they decided to start paying me for my work and I have never stopped. It allowed me to help save up money for when I eventually moved out and got my own place. It also gave me a place that I could leave Inuyasha when I was unable to look after him.

In the beginning I thought that having a baby at the age of eighteen was a bad idea but I didn't have much choice. I knew that I would never be like my mother in the fact that she cast me aside. I could never be so cruel.

As soon as I found out I knew I couldn't stay where I was and so I used up most of my savings to get myself a place to raise my child.

The house that I had lived in was hardly stable and with my violent father there was a risk of losing the child. I couldn't bare it if that happened.

My baby is everything to me and I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him beside me. "Mummy, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. He turned around in my lap, dismissing the television, and looked up into my face. He really was intelligent for his age.

"Mummy's fine." I said reassuring him. I ran my fingers through his hair and played with his doggy ears. "You really do take after your father." I remarked almost to myself. I watched his little face light up at the mention of his father. Sadly, I had no pictures of Sesshomaru to show Inuyasha however I did talk about him a lot.

"What did you think of Rin's daddy?" I asked him, wanting his opinion of his father, without my influence. "He was really nice. Rin said that here daddy takes her out and buys her lots of things and he has pretty silver hair." I remember how I used to run my fingers teasingly through his hair in the school hallway and teasing him that his hair was longer and prettier than mine. "Yes he does." I agree.

I felt sorry for Inuyasha. He missed out on so many things due to not having a father figure around. I had tried dating when Inuyasha was younger but I could never find someone that would look after and care for a half demon that was not their own.

I imagined Sesshomaru taking Inuyasha out on shopping trips and playing with him in the park. I think of them bonding over things as a father and son would. But I quickly dismiss the thought. Sesshomaru didn't know about Inuyasha and there was nothing I could do to change that. He had a family now and he didn't need my butting into things.

"Come on sweetie, time for bed." I scoop up my little boy I to my arms and carry him off into his bedroom. "Sweet dreams." I whisper as I tuck him into bed and place a kiss on his forehead. "The world awaits for you, tomorrow."

I would use the weekend to plan my next move carefully and by the time that Monday comes I would be the perfect employee.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Lease review to let me know what you think. Can't wait to hear from you,**

**Till next time.**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. I hope you like the update and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

"Mummy, mummy, mummy,"Inuyasha called as jumped up and down on my bed. "Get up, get up." He jumped off the bed and ran around the side towards me and held up a poster that he had been carrying. "It's time." He announced waving the poster in my face.

I had promised Inuyasha that I would take him to the park today to show him the craft festival they were holding. This happened every year where the local business could promote their products and join in. He had been excited about the event for weeks.

I looked over at him in his paw print pyjamas and his exited expression. "Okay then, time to get up." I swung my legs out of bed and scooped him up into my arms and spun him around. He dropped the poster and started giggling.

With the circumstances that I had been given I really didn't do too badly with raising Inuyasha. He was happy and that was all that mattered to me. I set him back down on his feel and shooed him towards his bedroom. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll be making breakfast soon." I shouted in his direction. I heard the scampering of little feet on the floor as he rushed to get dressed.

After a quick shower I made my way into the kitchen and started cooking pancakes, they were Inuyasha's favourite. I tipped the pancakes out of the pan and onto the plates on the table as Inuyasha ran into the kitchen. "Make sure that you have washed your hands." I said to him as I sat down at the table. Inuyasha skipped over to the sink and washed his hands before joining me at the table.

We put our hands together in silent thanks for the food then we dug in. I taught him at a very young age about manners and prayers. I taught him not because I was religious but because it is good to be thankful for what we have and prayers can help to give us strength through troubled times.

After breakfast the dishes were washed and set to dry on the rack. "What do you want to do now?" I asked Inuyasha. The craft festival didn't start till ten and we still had some time to spare. "Play in the park." I smiled. "I want you to play too." The park it is then.

The park was reasonable quiet when we got there as most of the children were going to the craft festival with their parents. I walked over to the bench opposite the playground and set down my bag and case. I had made an assortment of necklaces, bracelets, earrings and other accessories to put on the stall for the festival. I had also made some patchwork stuffed animals for the children visiting. It really was the place to display a person's talents.

Inuyasha stood waiting expectantly for me to put down my things and to play with him. As soon as I had let go of my possessions Inuyasha had my hand in his and was pulling me towards the apparatus. We spent the next half an hour playing together on the apparatus with the other children. I then sat back down on the bench while I left him to his games.

"Rin." I heard Inuyasha call and I saw him run up to the young girl in the yellow dress who was holding her father's hand, Sesshomaru. Of course, that was just my luck that I couldn't get the weekend to prepare myself for the inevitable and, instead, it would find me in the form of Sesshomaru.

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's hand and ran over to Inuyasha to play on the equipment and that was that. They had become very close over their time together in the day care together. I was so happy for Inuyasha that he had found someone who didn't judge him because of his half demon blood. It would do him good to have someone like her.

Sesshomaru made his way over to where I was sitting on the bench and I calmly hid the papers that I had been editing. I looked up to his face and he seemed to wait for permission to sit down next to me. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and he sat down next to me. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a white silk shirt open at the collar. He was rather smart for a Saturday morning.

"How lovely it is to see you again Miss Kagome." He placed his hands into his lap and turned to look out at Rin and Inuyasha playing in the park. I nodded my head at his statement. "And you Sesshomaru." I started to feel uncomfortable at the close proximity. The last time we were so close was the night that changed everything.

What would Sesshomaru do if he found out about what happened, that Inuyasha was his son. Would he care for him like he did for Rin? I sighed. It could never be for he could never know. I shook my head to erase the thoughts from my mind like an etch-a-sketch. Such thoughts could not sit in my mind as they would slowly eat away at my soul. I shook away the thoughts. I was a new person now.

"Are you here for the craft festival?" I asked turning my attention from Sesshomaru back to the children who were playing together on the swings in front of us. "Yes I am." He replied. "I come every year it is good for work. What about you?" he asked. I guess that the festival would be good for work seeing that he works in textiles as well as fashion. Knowing him he will always be on the lookout for other ideas to expand his work. "This is my first time visiting this event. A friend and I have a stall this year and Inuyasha wanted to go. It will be enjoyable."

"Inuyasha is your son correct?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement. Where was he going with this? "He is a half demon and a dog demon at that." My heart begins to speed up and my palms begin to sweat. "I was wondering if I could meet the boy's father as us dog demons are so few in number." The boy's father. I want him to know so much but I don't want to tell him. "I'm sorry but that is not possible. His father is not with us anymore." I see the sorrow in his eyes he too must have lost someone close to him. "I'm sorry for your loss." He states. Truly sorry for me however that is not the case. "I apologise but you seem to have misunderstood. Inuyasha's father is not dead. He is simply not with us."

* * *

I hope that you liked ithe update. Pease review and let me know what you think. I love to hear from you,

Till next time.

Katie


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. I find they really motivate me. I will try and update when I can but I seem to be very busy at the moment. I have so many things to do and all I want to do is sit down and write. I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

_"Inuyasha is your son correct?" he asked. I nodded my head in agreement. Where was he going with this? "He is a half demon and a dog demon at that." My heart begins to speed up and my palms begin to sweat. "I was wondering if I could meet the boy's father as us dog demons are so few in number." The boy's father. I want him to know so much but I don't want to tell him. "I'm sorry but that is not possible. His father is not with us anymore." I see the sorrow in his eyes he too must have lost someone close to him. "I'm sorry for your loss." He states. Truly sorry for me however that is not the case. "I apologise but you seem to have misunderstood. Inuyasha's father is not dead. He is simply not with us."_

"I'm sorry to pry." Sesshomaru apologised as he looked down at his hands placed in his lap. Well done I told myself. Once again my bitterness had gotten in the way. I had to remind myself that Sesshomaru did not know about Inuyasha's birth and that it was not his fault. Maybe I could get Sesshomaru to be involved with his son's upbringing. It would be better for Inuyasha. He needed a father, someone who could answer his questions and raise him when I was gone. "But how could he abandon his child and mate. What kind of demon was he to do such a detestable thing?" His hatred towards Inuyasha's father was almost amusing. Although I didn't know a lot about demon culture I knew how possessive demons were about family.

"I was never mated to Inuyasha's father." I admitted quietly, another shame that I held close to my heart. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and seemed to try and settle himself. I decided to change the topic as it was beginning to rouse some unwanted emotions from both of us.

"Sesshomaru," I paused. "I was wondering if I could look at your family history. I was looking for information on Inuyasha as I am rather uninformed on the matter." I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping that he would allow me to have a look repercussions be damned I needed to know about my son.

Sesshomaru seemed to pause in thought as he weighed options in his mind. He nodded and I let out the breath that I had unknowingly been holding. "I will allow you to look in the family archives in Inuyasha will come along to play with Rin." Now that was something that I would gladly allow. We both look out at the park that was slowly filling up with children. Inuyasha and Rin were both playing on the merry-go-round and laughing. "I think the answer is rather obvious. I'm sure he would love to come over. As long that it is okay with your wife that is." I checked. I didn't want to impose on his life anymore than I had to. In the long run it would be worse for both Inuyasha and I.

"My wife?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking puzzled. I nodded. "What makes you think I'm married?" He asked. I motioned towards his left hand where a small tan line on his ring finger was present. "Oh that." He said looking down at his hand as if he had forgotten it was there. "I have been divorced for a few months now." For a moment my heart started to beat a little faster. He wasn't married. I shook my head trying to erase my thoughts like an etch-a-sketch. Such thinking wouldn't do me any good. "I'm sorry to hear about that." I said although I wasn't really sure about how sorry I was.

"That reminds me. Why isn't Rin a demon?" If I really thought about it closely Rin appeared, in every aspect, human. How could a demon have a human child? Sesshomaru cleared his throat at the change of topic. "Although I am Rin's father she is not biologically mine." Was she his wife's child? But why would Sesshomaru have custardy of her? Something in my expression must have shown my confusion so he decided to explain. "Rin was adopted a year after me and my wife got married when we found out," he paused as if struggling with the words that he was going to say. "I cannot have children."

* * *

**How do you like that? Please let me know what you think and if there is anything that you might want to see in the future.**

**I would like to say a special thank you to**

_Nezumi-24-7_

_I love Siberian tigers_

_Amari_

_LisetteJ-1514_

_LoveInTheBattleField_

_Kaggybearr_

**Thank you for your support.**

**Till next time**

**Katie**


End file.
